<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mascarada by InugamiHime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170026">Mascarada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiHime/pseuds/InugamiHime'>InugamiHime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arte (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiHime/pseuds/InugamiHime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Arte seguia gostando do Carnaval e foi exatamente por isto, que Leo fez aquela promessa.<br/>Mas, ele será capaz de cumpri-la?<br/>No meio de dúvidas e receio, o artesão decidiu buscar uma ajuda preciosa!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arte/Leo (Arte)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era assim, toda vez.<br/>Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o quanto Arte amava o Carnaval, bastava ver a empolgação surgindo na face dela e como seu sorriso ganhava uma luz incandescente. Costumava mandá-la para o mercado mais vezes nesse período, deixá-la ao menos ver toda aquela coisa espalhafatosa, barulhenta e boba.<br/>Essas festas tão pouco atraiam o artesão, que preferia trabalhar em paz, mas isto se tornou um pouco complicado desde que ela chegou. No decorrer desses três anos, Leo já não sabia exatamente o que era ter um dia silencioso, bastava uma pequena fagulha no ar, que a jovem causava um incêndio.<br/>- Mestre! - o chamado de Arte soou como um alerta, o olhar dela encontrou o dele dentro daquele pequeno cômodo. - Está ouvindo isto?<br/>Com um movimento gracioso e rápido, a aprendiz se levantou da banqueta e correu até a janela, dali, mal conseguia ver a comitiva passando, porém ouvia a fanfarra com clareza. Seu pé batia no chão de madeira no ritmo, logo as palmas ecoaram dentro da oficina e ali estava ela, dançando no pequeno espaço que havia entre o cavalete e a mesa. Leo se aproximou, tentando pará-la, a última coisa que desejava era vê-la derrubar as tintas e criar um prejuízo que nenhuma obra até então, poderia cobrir.<br/>- Arte… - sua voz foi sobreposta pelo brado fervoroso da garota.<br/>- Dance comigo, mestre!<br/>Tomando a mão dele que estava prestes a tocá-la no ombro e a posicionando em sua cintura, conseguiu criar uma postura boa para dançar, obrigando-o a girar um pouco. Os pés dele se arrastavam, totalmente perdido, sem nenhuma noção do que estava fazendo e a sua feição era feia, mas nem por isso, Arte desanimou e seguiu cantarolando, acabando por rir.<br/>- Ah, foram embora… - sem a música, apenas embalavam seus corpos feito um pêndulo, de lá para cá.<br/>- Não faça isso novamente. - desvencilhando da mãozinha dela, pressionou o indicador na testa da loira. - Volte ao trabalho!<br/>- Não foi divertido? - com um beicinho armado, franziu as sobrancelhas diante todo aquele mal humor.<br/>- Não. - sem nenhuma consideração, disparou a negativa.<br/>Forçando as passadas, Arte voltou ao seu lugar, resmungando alguma coisa sobre como esses dias eram legais, mesmo gostando de trabalhar na oficina, precisavam aproveitar melhor a vida. Leo conseguia ouvi-la perfeitamente, estava parado no mesmo lugar, assistindo toda aquela cena que ela criava com seus trejeitos engraçados.<br/>Olhou para as costas pequena de sua aprendiz antes de começar a andar, preferia vê-la assim do que quando ficou acamada, havia sido nessa mesma época, no ano passado. Conseguia lembrar perfeitamente, como se estivesse ouvindo-a falar agora mesmo…<br/>- É uma promessa? - a voz soava macia e quente, apesar do rosto corado pela febre, seguia cheia de emoção e energia.<br/>- Sim. - e solenemente, ele confirmou.<br/>Era difícil conter a vontade de sorrir quando a via tão animada, mesmo que doente. Arte sempre foi radiante como o sol, dona de uma força capaz de mover o mundo, de modificar as pessoas e ele podia falar isso com propriedade, pois havia sido vítima da jovem.<br/>Não se via obrigado a fazer aquilo, entretanto, a decepção dela ao saber que não conseguiria ver as fantasias e as brincadeiras dessa temporada, causava um aperto em seu peito. Por isso, Leo prometeu que na próxima vez levaria a loira para ver a Mascarada, conseguindo acalmar o coraçãozinho dela, que apenas acenou a cabeça em agradecimento e voltou a dormir.<br/>Achava estranho não vir qualquer tipo de cobrança desde então, faltava poucos dias para o Carnaval acabar e ela não falou nada, poderia ter esquecido? Estava tão mal ao ponto de não se recordar? Respirou fundo, tentando pensar de que forma voltaria a esse assunto, sem que a jovem causasse ainda mais rebuliço, seria uma tarefa difícil, vindo dela.<br/>Talvez, fosse o caso de buscar outros recursos.</p><p>.</p><p>O sorriso da cortesã se alargou ao vê-lo ali, desceu os degraus lentamente como quem estudava uma espécime rara, cheia de curiosidade e diversão. Ganhou um aceno discreto do artesão, o sorriso dele era burocrático, logo se desfazendo quando ela estendeu a mão e ele a tomou, beijando-a.<br/>- Ora, ora, que boas novas o trouxe aqui, Leo?<br/>- Preciso de sua ajuda.<br/>- Arte não lhe distrai o suficiente? - cobrindo os lábios com a mão livre, ignorou a investida gélida daqueles olhos cinzentos. - Sinto lhe informar, mas não irei trair minha querida amiga.<br/>- Não vim para isso… - sem paciência, estalou os lábios, aborrecido com toda essa brincadeira desnecessária.<br/> - Oh, então, o que poderia ser? - seu olhar âmbar brilhou astuto, aguardando ansiosamente o que havia derrubado o orgulho dele, levando-o até seus aposentos.<br/>- Na última noite do Carnaval, terá a Mascarada e eu prometi levar Arte para ver a festa.<br/>- Achei que não gostasse desse tipo de coisa.<br/>- Não gosto.<br/>- E então…? - aproximando-se mais, sacou o leque que estava em sua cintura e o abriu, abanando-o lentamente.<br/>- Eu já disse, foi uma promessa.<br/>- Entendo muito bem, porém não compreendo suas intenções… Porque faria algo assim, Leo?<br/>- São muitas perguntas desnecessárias, apenas quero saber se me dará auxílio. - prático, colocou um ponto final na enrolação de Veronica, finalizando qualquer tipo de ideia que poderia ter, porém ela seguia com o sorriso de raposa nos lábios rosados. - Qual a sua resposta?<br/>- Sim.<br/>- Certo.<br/>- Como posso te ajudar?<br/>Ele hesitou por um instante, calando-se e deixou o olhar ir ao chão, contemplativo. Seria mais simples deixá-la ir com Arte e seguir trabalhando as encomendas, porém, fazendo isso, estaria indo contra a própria palavra e não era esse tipo de pessoa.<br/>- Quer acompanhá-la, não é mesmo?<br/>- Hã?<br/>- Posso ver, sua expressão está me dizendo que não quer deixá-la ir com outra pessoa. - seu riso foi baixo, dando uma batidinha no ombro dele com o leque. - Seja sincero, Leo… Não ignore o que está sentindo.<br/>No fundo, ele queria apenas ignorar o que ela estava dizendo, oferecendo apenas uma reverência curta como despedida. Não precisava manter nenhuma cortesia, não estava ali a trabalho, bastava desse tipo de provocação. Talvez tenha sido um engano procurá-la, deveria  fazer como sempre fazia - tudo sozinho.<br/>- A paixão é fogo selvagem, que consome tudo até as cinzas, mas o amor… - recitando com o timbre suave, Veronica atraiu a atenção dele, que buscou a face dela por sobre o ombro. - O amor é brasa quente, que perdura e arde, basta alimentá-lo, cultivá-lo e o terá pelo resto de sua vida.<br/>Ele carregava tanta seriedade em sua feição, deixando vago o quanto havia compreendido da mensagem que ela tecia com charme e precisão. Seu silêncio poderia significar tantas coisas, uma infinidade de possibilidades, que certamente seriam mais positivas do que negativas. Não via nenhuma razão para ele não gostar da aprendiz, por isso Veronica não queria desistir, desejava ser útil dessa vez, apoiar os amigos que tanto estimava.<br/>- Peça para Arte vir me visitar após o desjejum do último dia, irei prepará-la.<br/>- Obrigado. - seguindo em frente, Leo deixou a sala da cortesã.</p><p>.</p><p>Como de hábito, Leo adentrou bruscamente o ateliê, despindo o jaleco surrado e o jogando nas costas da cadeira. Em um ímpeto, bateu o copo de cerâmica na mesa e o encheu de vinho, dando um gole longo, deixando a visão pousar em um ponto qualquer daquele cômodo.<br/>Parado ali, conseguia sentir um aroma agradável de comida, mas foi a voz de Arte que lhe chamou a atenção:<br/>- Por favor, se afaste!<br/>Sem pensar duas vezes, disparou até a cozinha e encontrou uma cena bastante peculiar. A jovem estava de braços abertos, criando uma barreira entre a caldeira e uma pequena borboleta, evitando que a criaturinha fosse mais perto do fogo, atraída por sua luminosidade trêmula e hipnotizante.<br/>- Ah, mestre! Bem vindo! - abrindo um sorriso enorme, ela acenou, mas seguia na posição defensiva.<br/>A borboletinha flutuou direto até ela, o que parecia um desafio, acabou com um pouso bem sucedido na ponta do nariz de Arte. O momento foi engraçado, trazendo até Leo uma vontade súbita de rir, mas ele se conteve, deixando apenas o ar escapar um pouco pelos lábios, limpando a garganta em seguida. Nem mesmo este inseto conseguiu resistir toda a luz e graça que a loira irradiava, ela era brilhante, gentil e calorosa… <br/>O artesão não lembrava mais que estava aborrecido, apenas foi de encontro a ela e sem querer, afastou a borboleta, que voou pela janela, sumindo iluminada pelo luar. Assistiram em silêncio a partida, depois olharam entre si e ela voltou a sorrir, pegando a colher de madeira, mexendo o ensopado.<br/>- Em breve estará pronto.<br/>- O senhor Sorrentino veio buscar a encomenda?<br/>- Sim, ficou muito agradado com o resultado, mas era o esperado, não é mesmo? - cheia de orgulho, mirou seu mestre.<br/>- Arte.<br/>- Sim! - com um agudo desnecessário, exclamou animada.<br/>- Daqui quatro dias, irei te levar na Mascarada. - as palavras fluíram fáceis, mais do que esperava.<br/>- Que bom… - só que a reação dela foi menor do que imaginou.<br/>- Não quer ir? - franzindo a testa, afagou o topo da cabeça dela, tentando entender onde havia parado os gritos e pulos e outras coisas que eram característicos da jovem.<br/>- Eu quero… Mas, eu pensei que havia sido um sonho, o mestre falando que iríamos ver o baile. - o rostinho dela ganhou um doce tom de vermelho.<br/>- Por isso não perguntou nenhuma vez?<br/>- Sim.<br/>- Quando quiser algo, deve dizer. Isto vale para o seu trabalho, não guarde suas opiniões ou impressões para si. - Leo brincou um pouco mais com o cabelo dela, mostrando assim que não estava dando uma bronca, apenas oferecia um conselho importante.<br/>- Leo… Eu quero muito ir na Mascarada.<br/>Foi difícil para ele decifrar exatamente a sensação que perturbou seu peito, ganhar o olhar direto dela assim mexeu com seus sentidos. Os braços caíram rentes ao corpo, os punhos fecharam com força, a batalha para conter o impulso de abraçá-la foi a maior e mais difícil de toda a sua vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assistia ela partir, acenando com muito entusiasmo, havia chegado o grande dia e Arte estava indo até Veronica, como combinado. Esperou ela se afastar, até não conseguir mais ver o bracinho balançando e quando estava prestes a entrar na casa, ouviu um chamado:<br/>- Senhor! Senhor!<br/>O garoto vinha correndo na direção dele, seus cabelos desgarrados escapando da boina, que ele retirou, em respeito. Os olhos grandes e amendoados ergueram até a face de Leo, que seguia parado com a porta aberta, segurando-a, esperando um parecer.<br/>- Uma encomenda... - sustentando o fito, estendeu a caixa com uma expressão um tanto estranha. - Hmmmmm!<br/>- O que houve? - erguendo uma sobrancelha, o artesão estalou os lábios, incomodado.<br/>- Nada! Nada! - balançando as mãos, ele apenas riu e voltou a olhá-lo. - Bom, é que na verdade, a sua cara parece menos assustadora hoje.<br/>- Hã?<br/>- Até mais! - sem dar mais explicações, o rapazinho voltou a correr por entre as ruas, buscando por novas pequenas tarefas.<br/>Coçando a cabeça, Leo seguiu sem entender nada e retornou para o interior da oficina, carregando aquela coisa. Colocou a caixa com cuidado na mesa, não sabia se era delicado o objeto que estava dentro e notou uma ponta de papel saindo pela borda. Puxou o bilhetinho de duas faces, encontrando seu nome grafado em letras cursivas, algo de suspeito pairava aquela linha única, levando-o a pensar que só poderia ser obra dela.<br/>Abriu a caixa e o vestido brilhava como uma obra feita por Deus, de tão perfeito. Arte prendeu o ar, se vendo incapaz de aceitar esta peça maravilhosa, mas foi Veronica quem o retirou do embrulho e colocou em frente ao corpo da jovem.<br/>- Precisa colocá-lo, não pode ir à uma festa sem um bom vestido.<br/>- Mas, é tão bonito...<br/>- Exatamente por isso, experimente! - sua risada foi bondosa, achando graça da jovem.<br/>O corte refinado despertava toda a nobreza que havia em Arte, o tecido siena combinava com seu tom de pele, os bordados e ornamentos em dourado muito bem aplicados na gola, manga e busto davam a ela um ar de maturidade, elegância e glamour. Pelo reflexo do espelho conseguia ter um vislumbre do futuro que abandonou para seguir seus sonhos, mas em nada se sentia arrependida. Sabia que seus valores iam bem além do que apenas a aparência e etiqueta, havia alguém que admirava seu esforço e trabalho árduo, para ela isto bastava.<br/>- Que sorriso lindo. - exclamou Veronica sem nenhuma reserva, o brilho nos olhos azuis da jovem só poderia significar uma coisa. - Leo é realmente um homem de sorte.<br/>- Ah! N-não! Isto é… é só… - recuando dois passos, ela parou e mirou a janela. - Eu sinto muito, Veronica.<br/>- Ora, por que?<br/>- Eu ainda estou apaixonada pelo Leo. - assumindo uma pose firme, a loirinha ergueu a face, completamente destemida e prosseguiu, encarando a cortesã. - Não irei mais fugir, mesmo que venha a ser ignorada, jamais abrirei mão desse sentimento!<br/>Havia tanta verdade na voz dela, a honestidade chegava a ferir o coração de Veronica, que ficou estupefata, os lábios separados incapazes de puxar o ar. Foram alguns segundos para superar a investida dela, porém já deveria esperar algo assim, vindo da aprendiz. Recuperada do choque, somente soltou uma longa e escandalosa gargalhada, ter Leo e Arte por perto era maravilhoso, se sentia tão feliz em poder ter a amizade desse futuro casal.<br/>- Não está brava? - seu rostinho carregava agora a inocência de uma criança, temendo ser repreendida pela mais velha. - Havia me alertado sobre essas coisas…<br/>- Existem certas diferenças, como quando está envolvida apenas por atração, pela ilusão do primeiro contato com um homem, deixando-se levar pela luxúria, perdendo todo o seu verdadeiro ser… - com uma das mãos, alisava o tecido fino, entregando-o para a jovem. - Mas veja você, conquistou tantas coisas, batalhou e alcançou seus desejos, sem deixar de amá-lo.<br/>- Sim…<br/>- Juntos, vão conseguir muito mais.<br/>- Talvez apenas gostar dele, não seja o suficiente. - voltando ao lado de Veronica, aceitou o vestido, tomando-o para si e sorriu, desanimada. - Minha família não tem condições de oferecer um dote para o mestre Leo…<br/>- Com todo aquele orgulho, o que lhe faz pensar que ele iria aceitar algo assim vindo de você? - com o indicador em riste, pontuou, um tanto convencida. - Tenho certeza que aquele cabeça dura jamais exigiria algo assim.<br/>- O que devo fazer, então?<br/>- Se preparar, está chegando o momento de reencontrá-lo. - empolgada, a cortesã simplesmente começou a ir de um lado ao outro do quarto, pegando todas as coisas necessárias para deixar Arte ainda mais irresistível, assim Leo iria se render de uma vez por todas.</p><p>.</p><p>A Piazza della Signoria estava cheia, o entardecer pontuava o ápice do evento e os casais já dançavam as baladas providenciadas pelos músicos, tudo muito formoso e sofisticado.<br/>Diferente dos desfiles, a Mascarada era uma festa de mistérios, despertando a curiosidade daqueles que passavam por ali. Com roupas mais rebuscadas, todos desejavam atrair olhares, era o instante que tinham para brilhar e buscar novas aventuras - o céu sendo o limite durante o Carnaval.<br/>Arte não sabia exatamente para qual direção olhar, havia sido dominada por uma emoção imensa, a sensação de ter um sonho realizado era maravilhosa. Tomava cuidado ao passar pelas pessoas, mas não perdia um relance sequer das plumas e cores que brincavam ali, misturando-se numa paleta infinita e quando se deu conta, estava sozinha. Não dava para pontuar em qual momento havia se separado de Veronica, mas provavelmente voltariam a se encontrar caso continuasse a caminhar, seguindo com seu deslumbre infinito sobre aquele povo bonito e festeiro.<br/>Ela aplaudia junto a plateia, a música havia acabado e muitos dos que estavam na imensa roda começavam a dispersar, tirando novas pessoas para dançar ou simplesmente procurando outra forma de diversão. Sorrindo, acompanhava todo aquele movimento e foi então que seu olhar encontrou o dele, do outro lado da praça, subitamente. O coração bateu afoito, tirando-lhe o ar, talvez não estivesse pronta para vê-lo, mesmo que a ansiedade levasse seus passos até seu querido mestre.<br/>Segurou ele pelas mangas da túnica, como se por alguma razão Leo pudesse simplesmente sumir e sentiu o tecido sálvia tão macio ao toque, sem conseguir resistir, começou a apreciá-lo por completo. Para a sua surpresa, as botas de cano alto eram novas, de um marrom escuro e a calça branca combinava com o linho bordado da gola aberta, os três botões esquecidos ali e a mascarilha era completamente lisa, deixando apenas os olhos azuis-acinzentados ganharem toda a atenção merecida.<br/>Não falaram nada durante esse tempo, pois da mesma forma que Arte derramava sobre ele admiração, Leo também rendia-se, sem palavras para descrevê-la, já que a jovem estava simplesmente maravilhosa.<br/>Com um cuidado que usava somente em suas obras, ele tomou a mão dela, sentindo a suavidade daquele toque e a apertou com carinho, dirigindo Arte até o centro do pátio. Aprumando a postura, segurou-a na cintura e ergueu a outra mão na altura de seus ombros, começando a guiá-la lentamente naquela dança.<br/>- Mestre… achei que não gostasse de dançar. - com um brilho faiscante no olhar, ela riu, era tão confusa essa situação, ainda que estivesse feliz demais para rejeitá-la.<br/>- Não gosto, mas estou fazendo isso por você. - sem desviar a mirada, deixou os lábios perder a tensão e sorriu pequeno, cheio de sinceridade. - Sabe… Muitas coisas mudaram desde que você surgiu.<br/>- É mesmo? - ela puxou o ar, atenta, a curiosidade aumentando seu pulso. - O que mudou?<br/>- Quase tudo.<br/>- Então, o que não mudou?<br/>- A determinação pelo meu trabalho.<br/>Ela acenou uma afirmativa, sua expressão ficando grave e séria, era um tanto óbvio seguir este pensamento, Leo lutou tanto para conseguir aprender a pintar, conquistar sua própria oficina, seu sustento. Mas de alguma forma, ela estava perdendo o verdadeiro sentido daquela frase, a intenção do artesão escapando pela fresta… Ela revirou a vida dele do avesso, deixando seus dias mais animados, iluminando ainda mais as cores que pintava. Já não conseguia se ver sem Arte por perto, uma revolução real e intensa, mas muito bem vinda.<br/>Perdida nas próprias conclusões, não notou quando ele se aproximou, falando em seu ouvido:<br/>- Arte, a música já acabou. - porém, seguia embalando-a, assim como ficaram na oficina, dias atrás.<br/>- Já?! - sua voz subiu dois tons, ficando corada no mesmo instante em que sentiu os olhares caindo sobre si.<br/>- Venha.<br/>Sentiu seus dedos serem entrelaçados nos dele e então os calos, a pele áspera, os sinais de seu esforço, amava todos esses detalhes nas mãos de Leo, como era morna e grande. Acompanhava as linhas dos ombros largos, ele facilmente abria caminho para seguirem, sua presença exalando confiança e com um gesto amplo, apontou a Ponte Vecchio e indicou para Arte seguir a frente dele a partir daquele ponto.<br/>A noite vinha banhada pela lua, o Rio Arno brilhava prateado e caminharam por entre as barracas fechadas e as lamparinas penduradas, a baixa luz deixava tudo ainda mais místico e perfeito, exatamente como ela imaginava o Carnaval. Entretanto, poderia apenas ser o amor embelezando ainda mais o que já era belo.<br/>- Olhe naquela direção, bem ali. - Leo indicava uma parte do céu, entre alguns pontos cintilantes.<br/>- Certo… - acompanhando-o, aguardou, até que uma estrela subiu ao longo do curso e explodiu em várias cores, como uma flor desabrochando na primavera.<br/>Os fogos de artifício ardiam, rompendo as trevas.<br/>O fenômeno era simplesmente incrível, Firenze seguia iluminada e era possível ver de todos os pontos da cidade, mas a ponte deveria ser a melhor vista de todas. Prendendo o ar, ela buscou a face dele, encontrando todo aquele brilho em seus olhos e ele notando a persistência da jovem, a mirou de cima, observando-a perplexa por alguma razão desconhecida, e exatamente por isto, estava tão linda.<br/>- Arte… - ela ouviu ser chamada, mas as explosões dos fogos não permitiu compreender o que foi dito depois.<br/>- Mestre Leo, não entendi nada. - colocando-se nas pontas dos pés, deixou as costas tocar o peito dele, esperando que sua voz o alcançasse naquele curto espaço.<br/>Leo armou uma carranca, mas não parecia exatamente bravo, apenas desconfortável com a situação, pois sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras.<br/>- Poderia repetir, por favor? - pediu, toda meiga.<br/>- Arte… - ele respirou fundo e antes de continuar, os dois foram engolidos pela escuridão novamente, o silêncio voltando imperioso, trazendo gravidade as palavras do artesão. - Eu te amo.<br/>- Eu também… -  com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Arte retirou sua máscara e ele a imitou. - Te amo, muito… muito mesmo.<br/>Os olhos dela começaram a transbordar, as lágrimas vinham sem prévia, escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas e ele ficou em choque, afinal, ela sempre buscava conter esse tipo de comportamento e sua reação foi ampará-la, secando uma por uma.<br/>- Eu iria dizer, em algum momento… - cobrindo as mãos dele, fungou. - Só estava assustada, não queria… te perder.<br/>- Não irei a lugar algum, só precisa ficar ao meu lado.<br/>Era simples a forma dele ver o futuro, nada mudaria afinal de contas, iriam seguir morando juntos, trabalhando juntos, dividindo as dificuldades e acertos da oficina. Ela continuaria sendo a primeira pessoa a dizer bom dia a ele, barulhenta e alegre, também ajudaria a remendar as roupas, fariam jejum nas sextas, iriam orar e agradecer a cada dia que comeriam carne. Já eram uma família, bastava apenas… aceitar este fato.<br/>- Pra sempre? - com muito esforço, ela conseguiu conter o choro e mostrar um sorriso.<br/>- Sim.<br/>Sem receio, Arte acariciou o rosto dele, gravando na mente e no coração aquela expressão tão serena, amorosa e gentil que Leo oferecia a ela. Era precioso demais esse momento, tinha que ter a certeza de jamais esquecê-lo, se pudesse, pintaria um quadro e novamente, ficando sobre os dedos dos pés, encerrando a pouca distância que restava entre eles.<br/>Não havia mais razões para se conter, ele apenas olhou para os lábios de Arte antes de finalmente beijá-la. Se havia alguma dúvida antes, esta foi sanada pelo abraço que a deu, trazendo-a para si, arrebatando esse desejo que reprimiu, trancando no peito.<br/>Não precisavam mais de máscaras para esconder seus sentimentos, iriam seguir apenas vivendo a fanfarra que seus corações tocavam e dançar no ritmo que o amor mandasse.<br/>Afinal, era no Carnaval que tudo acontecia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agregando esta categoria, Arte merece amor ♥<br/>Obrigada por ler ♪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>